


Glowing

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4. irresistible and 22. books - TenToo/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing

From the moment he met her, Rose has been totally, utterly and unbelievably irresistible to the Doctor. But at this very moment, in their own house, in a universe neither expected to be in, he’s never been more drawn to her.

She’s seated in the middle of their slowly growing library, wearing a stretched, old -tshirt and knickers, nothing else. There’s a book resting on her knees and she’s gnawing at her lip. He smiles softly. Content for the moment to just watch her. He knows it’s an old cliche, but Rose is glowing. 

Eventually, she looks up at him, smiling. “Gonna come and join me, Doctor?”

Nodding, he walks over, sitting behind her, pressing his chest up against her back and stretching his legs out around her. He rests his hands on her slightly rounded stomach and glances at the pages her book is open on. There’s no way he can stop the grin that covers his face as he discovers what she’s reading.

“You know, Rose,” he says, “I’m not entirely sure that book is going to be much use for you. I might only be part Time Lord, but a book on human pregnancy, probably not entirely useful.”

Turning her head, she pokes her tongue out. “Yeah, but someone isn’t being entirely forthcoming with the information.”

He grimaces, knowing she has a point. “I admit, and this is hard for me, because normally I’d never admit something like this. But, I, uh, I’m not entirely sure how it’s going to work either. I mean you’ll both be perfectly safe….”

Trailing off at Rose’s giggles, he realises he’s rambling. Deciding to distract her from her laughter, he brushes her hair out of the ways and presses a kiss to the back of her neck, mumbling against the skin. “How ‘bout, I tell you what I do know, after.”

Raising an eyebrow at him, she turns to face him. “After, what, Doctor?”

Rather than explaining, he decides to show her and captures her lips with his.


End file.
